This Is Different
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: Rose's scholarship is in trouble so she enlists the help of the Doctor. One catch it's an all girls school. Patience, jealousy and their relationship will be tested when the Doctor agrees to pose as a female student. (Rewrite of "New On Campus?") (Warning: Not good at summaries but one day maybe I will be until then I hope you like the story!)
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor was really excited, it was the night before Rose's first day in college and he wanted to celebrate her last night in the TARDIS.

He had a special dinner planned and a trip of her choice but when Rose walked into the TARDIS she didn't look happy.

"Rose what's wrong?" He asked.

She just leaned against the console and shrugged.

The Doctor put his arm around her. "What's going on, eh? Aren't you excited about tomorrow?"

She looked at like she was going to cry. "I'm not going tomorrow."

"What, why not?" He said.

"I just got a letter from my cousin Tracy and she's getting married tomorrow." She said bitterly.

"Who's she's marrying?" The Doctor asked.

"Some oil tycoon she met during Summer vacation." She said.

"Okay, now you've lost me. Why is that bad?" He replied.

Rose sighed. "Me and Tracy were on a joint scholarship at the local university for girls."

"Yeah, I knew that." He said folding his arms.

"Well, she's decided she doesn't need college and if she's not there then I don't get the scholarship and I won't be able to go." Rose replied.

"Oh, oh that is a problem." He said.

Rose nodded. "What am I going to do? This was my one chance to go to college and now I can't."

The Doctor hugged her. "You'll figure something out."

She shook her head. "No, I won't."

"Maybe she'll come back in time?" He said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fat chance, she's getting married in New York City."

Rose buried her face in his chest and wept a little.

"I'm so sorry." The Doctor replied softly.

She glanced at him and wiped her eyes.

"It's not fair. After Jimmy I thought my life was over but then I met you and when I finally get a second chance at college, once again I lose." Rose grumbled stroking the console.

The Doctor hated to see her so upset.

"I know this is an underhanded idea but is there anyone you know that can take her place?" The Doctor asked.

Rose chuckled. "Please, Tracy is six-foot; I don't know any other girls are nearly that tall."

He shrugged. "Yeah, all well at least let me take you out, it might make you feel better."

She smiled slightly. "You're so sweet. I'd like that a lot especially since I get to be with you."

He grinned. " Brilliant cause' I found a planet that serves the best chips ever!"

Rose smiled and watched him working the console then her eyes suddenly brighten.

"That's it!" She exclaimed.

The Doctor smirked. "Well I'm glad you approve. I do try to pay attention to what foods you like."

"No, no I don't mean that." She said.

"Oh, what did you mean?" He asked hitting some buttons with his mallet.

Rose smiled and adjusted his lapels. "I'll give you a hint. Who's six-foot, skinny, has brown eyes, brown hair and wears glasses just like Tracy."

His eyes widen. "Oh, no! No, no, no!" He exclaimed.

"What?" Rose replied.

He wagged his finger at her. "I know what you're thinking Rose Marion Tyler and I am not posing as Tracy!"

"Please?" She begged.

"No, absolutely not!" The Doctor protested.

She came closer to him and played with his tie. "Please, for me. This has been a dream of mine since I was a kid."

The Doctor scoffed. "I'm not falling for it."

"We'll share the same dorm room so we'll be together all the time including the nights." Rose whispered.

"Nice try but flirting will get you nowhere." He replied.

She sighed. "Fine, do you remember when mum slapped you?"

He winced. "I'm still trying to forget."

"Well if you don't do this she's going to make sure you remember for a long time." Rose smiled sweetly.

"Oh, that's not fair." He said.

"I know so will you do it?" Rose asked.

"Okay, I give up. I'll do it." He replied.

Rose smiled and kissed him.

After the kiss he sighed. "Remind me why I keep giving in to you."

"Because you love me." She replied pulling him closer.

The Doctor smiled. "I knew there was a reason."

"Okay, come with me we need to get you ready for tomorrow." Rose replied grabbing his hand.

The Doctor groaned. "I am so going to regret this."


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor sat nervously as Rose fetched things from home for his makeover.

"I'm back!" Rose said setting down a shopping bag on the floor.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well, I had to find the stuff first." She frowned.

He peaked inside the bag and sighed. "What's first?"

"Okay, first I need you to roll up your pants legs." She said.

"What are you going to do?" He said as he rolled up his trousers.

"I'm going to shave your legs." She replied.

"What, what?" He panicked.

"Doctor, you're going to be wearing dresses and skirts." Rose said.

"But don't girls wear pants, too?" He pointed out.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes but there isn't any women pants that'll fit you."

"We'll that's too bad because I don't have the proper shaving gear." The Doctor said.

"I know so we're using mum's waxing gear." Rose said.

"Rose!" He whined.

She shot him a look and spread the hot wax on his leg then laid a sheet over the area.

"Get ready." She advised.

The Doctor closed his eyes and braced himself.

Rose quickly pulled the sheet and the Doctor howled in pain.

"Dear Rassilon that hurt!" He exclaimed.

"I know and I'm sorry." She replied.

She did it again causing the Doctor to kick his foot up in the air and shout in Galifreyan.

"Baby, I know it hurts but it'll go a lot faster if you hold still and please stop shouting in Galifreyan. Why do you do that, anyway?" Rose said.

The Doctor frowned. "Because you don't want to know what am I saying in English."

Rose stuck her tongue out at him and continued waxing his legs.

After several more minutes of pain they were done.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah but I think I've found something that hurts worse than the Chameleon Arch."

"Well at least you have smooth legs." She replied.

He smiled. "Yeah they are, nice."

"Glad you think so because we're doing your chest and arms tomorrow morning. I should have an electric razor by then." She said.

The Doctor groaned. "Do we have to?"

"Would you rather do it tonight with the wax?" She replied.

"No." He grumbled.

Rose smirked. "Okay, I've been thru the wardrobe and pick out your outfit for tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh goody."

She handed him the bag. "Come on try it on and the wig should be in there as well."

"Where did you get a wig?" He asked.

"Last year's Halloween costume." Rose replied.

The Doctor sighed and left to change.

After a while Rose checked on the Doctor. "How's it going?"

"Fine, I'm ready!" He replied.

The Doctor poked his head out before walking out slowly.

"Don't laugh." The Doctor warned.

Her eyes widen, it was quite a transformation.

He was wearing a purple summer dress with a blue denim jacket and black slippers and a short brown wig.

Rose pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"I can smell your amusement, Rose Tyler." He frowned.

"No, I was only thinking that you make a very handsome girl." She smirked.

"By the way what do I with this?" He said holding up a bra.

Rose sighed. "I'll explain later."

Before the Doctor could respond Mickey came in.

"Hey Doctor you in here? Jackie wants a picture of Rose before-"

Mickey stopped and saw the Doctor and burst out laughing.

"Perfectly logical explanation for this!" The Doctor protested.

"Oh, I'm sure there is." He smirked.

"Mickey!" Rose scolded.

"Hey what you guys do in private is none of my business." He replied.

Rose grabbed Mickey and explained what was going on.

"So do you see why he's dressed like that?" She said after finishing.

Mickey nodded. "Yeah but it's still funny."

"Please don't tell mum; she'd have a fit." She begged.

He thought about it and sighed. "Okay, I won't but can I take his picture?"

Rose glared at him.

"Alright I won't besides I don't want that image haunting my dreams." Mickey shuddered.

"I heard that!" The Doctor yelled from the wardrobe.

Rose smirked.

"Well, I better go." Mickey said.

"Thanks for not saying anything to mum." She said.

Mickey shrugged. "No problem. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Mickey." She smiled.

"Bye and uh bye Doctor!" He said in fake female voice.

He shut the door quickly as a throw pillow from the wardrobe hit it.

"Is he gone?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, he's gone." Rose replied leaning against the door.

He walked out frowning.

"He thinks he's so funny." He said removing the wig.

Rose glanced at him and sighed.

"What?" The Doctor asked.

"Listen after seeing you go thru that you don't have to do this." She said.

The Doctor shook his head. "No, I want you to go to college. I know that's important to you."

She wrapped her arms around him. "You're important, too."

"I'm not letting you give this opportunity up, Rose Tyler." He said.

Rose smiled. "Okay, only if you're sure."

"I'm sure." He said.

"You're wonderful and thank you for helping me." She said.

He smiled. "My pleasure and I believe I still owe you dinner."

She grinned. "Who says we can't be late?"

The Doctor smirked. "I like how you think."

She pulled him closer and they embraced in a passionate kiss.


End file.
